Tee-shirts mouillés et plus si affinités
by Elelia
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ça donne lorsque Fang et Claire s'approchent d'un ruisseau un jour d'été ? A vous de le découvrir... Un simple OS léger pour se décontracter un peu avant la rentrée !


**Salut les enfants ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS en toute simplicité et qui, j'espère, vous fera patienter avant la suite de Une Danse. Je travaille actuellement dessus mais j'avoue être en manque d'inspiration alors c'est un peu long. D'autant plus que ces derniers mois je n'ai pas vraiment écris. La flemme et l'amusement l'ont rapidement emporté, malheureusement. Mais bref ! Je vais vous parler de ce que vous avez sous les yeux. L'idée m'est venue après une discussion, sans queue ni tête pour changer, avec une amie (malheureusement 8DDD *se barre*). Au début, je pensais pas du tout faire du FLight parce que ça devait être nous les personnages (parce qu'on a trop le swag) mais finalement, j'me suis dis que faire du FLight serait trèèèès amusant ! 8D Et comme ça j'peux le partager avec vous ! En gros, cet OS relate plus au moins ma journée au Luxembourg avec cette dite amie, ou traînée comme vous voulez (t'aime quand je t'enfonce (avec une croix) bb :bizu:) et donc oui, une partie de notre journée s'est plus ou moins passée comme ça (avouez que c'est passionnant !). Enfin, sans la partie hot hein, ça on le fera la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, j'vais en profiter, puisque je sais qu'elle va prendre grand plaisir à lire tout ça, de la remercier de cette superbe journée et évidemment pour toutes les autres ! 8D Je sais, vous devez être jaloux mais tout le monde ne peut pas me rencontrer, malheureusement. :/ Un jour, quand je dédicacerais mes écrits, vous en faites pas ! (je sors maintenant ou plus tard ? /PAN/) Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pour un mois de d'août la température était estivale. Étonnant lorsque la météo des jours précédents avait été légèrement capricieuse en offrant de la pluie pour la majorité du territoire français. A croire que le climat changeait du tout au tout en traversant une simple frontière. D'autant plus que cette dernière ne se trouvait qu'à une demi-heure, à peine. Fang n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de cette météo favorable. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle avait prévu ce petit voyage en compagnie de sa blonde préférée, et le beau temps ne pouvait qu'égayer ses plans. Bon, en réalité, elle n'avait pas réellement prévu beaucoup de choses une fois arrivée ici, seulement de visiter quelques endroits typiques, reflétant l'histoire de la ville, puisqu'elle savait pertinemment que Claire ne rechignait jamais à s'abreuver d'un peu plus de culture. Néanmoins, l'improvisation ne lui avait jamais fait défaut alors aucune raison que cela change maintenant.

Tranquillement, les deux amies marchaient dans les rues de cette ville qu'elles commençaient tout juste à découvrir, dû moins pour l'une d'entre elles. Précédemment, elles avaient traversé les restes de ce qui semblait être un château fort, passant au-dessus d'un ruisseau qui offrit une idée des plus intéressantes à la grande brune. Pour elle, l'eau signifiait toujours la possibilité d'une petite trempette et y mêler son amie risquerait d'être très gratifiant pour elle. Alors un second plan s'était mit en place dans son esprit et n'attendait plus qu'être appliqué.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa camarade, la noiraude constata avec amusement le sourire peint sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Cette sortie semblait beaucoup lui plaire, au plus grand plaisir de la guide du jour. Elle faisait ça pour elle après tout. Bon, pour elle-même également mais c'était juste en second plan.

« - _On prend quel côté ?_ demanda alors Claire lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à un petit carrefour, qui débouchait sur deux routes différentes. »

Sans hésiter, Fang désigna sa gauche, où le ruisseau s'écoulait paisiblement.

« - _Et si on passait par là ? On fera le tour pour ensuite remonter et revenir sur nos pas. Vu qu'il comment à se faire tard ce serait con de s'éloigner encore plus._

- _Tu vois que tu sais te servir de ta tête_ se moqua la blonde en prenant la direction indiquée par son amie.

- _Bah merci, dis tout de suite que je suis une imbécile !_

- _Tu es une imbécile._ »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Fang répliqua en la rattrapant et lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Un simple haussement de sourcil répondit à son affront et les deux amies reprirent leur chemin calmement.

« - _C'est joli comme coin n'empêche _reprit Claire en observant un peu autour d'elle.

- _C'est sûr que c'est plus sympa que l'endroit d'où on est venues._

- _Tu crois qu'on pourrait descendre un peu pour marcher plus près du ruisseau ?_

- _Ca peut se faire oui_ répondit la noiraude en s'arrêtant pour chercher un itinéraire. »

Evidemment, la proposition de son amie ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Elle aurait trouvé un moyen de l'amener au plus près de l'eau mais là, elle lui facilitait grandement la tâche, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et ne rien laisser paraître surtout. Claire avait tendance à lire en elle comme un livre ouvert, elle ferait mieux de rester prudente. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, il fallait qu'elles descendent un peu plus afin de passer le pont un peu plus loin et se retrouver de l'autre côté. De là, elles devraient remonter et logiquement, elles se retrouveraient au plus près du ruisseau tant désiré. Bon sang, elle avait vraiment un sens de l'orientation unique.

« - _Suis-moi_ lança-t-elle à sa blonde préférée en lui prenant la main pour la tirer. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle la sentit se raidir, peu habituée aux contacts physiques. La brune l'avait bien comprit mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Non seulement c'était une habitude mais elle plus c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était jamais contre quand il s'agissait de se rapprocher de son amie. Ainsi, elle lui jeta un regard amusé sans la lâcher et continua sa route. Claire afficha un air renfrogné mais de nouveau, ne répondit pas à la provocation et ne chercha pas à s'échapper de sa prise. Un bon point pour Fang.

C'est en silence que nos deux amies suivirent l'itinéraire qu'avait préparé la noiraude cinq minutes plus tôt, passant comme prévu sur le dit pont pour se retrouver dans un coin légèrement isolé où se trouvait plusieurs sièges d'entreprises. Sans prendre la peine de réellement s'y intéresser, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur un petit sentir de terre qui bordait le ruisseau. Un peu plus loin elles pouvaient distinguer une petite étendue d'herbe et également la fin de ce cours d'eau. L'endroit parfait pour faire trempette en somme. Le sourire aux lèvres, la brune résista à l'envie d'accélérer le pas.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour combler la distance qui les séparait de ce petit parc, où au-dessus s'étendant un long mur de pierre, reste d'une époque désormais révolue. Un petit coin très sympa. Lâchant enfin sa camarade, Fang s'approcha du ruisseau, précisément de l'endroit où quelques roches étaient encastrées dans le sol et où l'eau glissait aisément dessus. Sans attendre plus longtemps, la noiraude retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau froide.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Fang ?_ demanda Claire derrière elle, les bras croisés.

- _Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vais profiter un peu de l'eau. Viens me rejoindre au lieu de jouer la mégère._ »

Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde marmonna des injures mais obtempéra et s'approcha du ruisseau. Pas très sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle retira lentement ses chaussures tout en observant son amie s'éloigner de plus en plus en pataugeant comme une enfant dans l'eau. La pierre devait être glissante, elle espérait que Fang ne ferait pas l'idiote dessus.

« -_Bon tu te bouge Sunshine ?_ s'impatienta la brune en se tournant légèrement vers la blonde.

- _C'est bon j'arrive ! Y a pas le feu imbécile. _»

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, elle mit à son tour les pieds dans l'eau, qu'elle trouva rapidement un peu trop froide à son gout. Néanmoins c'était une sensation agréable. Non pas qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'eau hein, mais la situation était différente. Commença à faire quelques pas, elle garda les yeux rivés sur ses yeux de peur de glisser. Elle était prudente au moins, contraire à l'autre idiote. Amusée, Fang la regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

« - _Tu en as d'autre des idées ridicules comme ça ?_ se plaignit la blonde.

- _Roh fais pas la tête, c'est sympa non ?_

- _M'ouais_ marmonna-t-elle, pas très convaincue. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la brune encercla sa taille à l'aide de ses bras et rapprocha le corps de son amie du sien. Cette dernière se laissa faire, passant même ses bras dans son dos. Elle s'enivra du parfum de la noiraude, appréciant ses effluves, et se laissa aller contre elle, fermant doucement les paupières. Elle appréciait ces petits moments qu'elles n'avaient qu'entre elles, où seule la tendresse régnait. En fait, même si elle ne le disait pas souvent, elle appréciait toujours d'être près de Fang. C'était comme ça depuis longtemps, même bien avant qu'elle finisse par le reconnaître. La blonde oublia rapidement sa petite colère, profitant simplement de l'instant présent. Instant qui changea en une fraction de seconde.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva dans l'eau, trempée jusqu'au os, avec une Fang qui riait aux éclats devant elle. Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Elle venait d'oser faire ça ? La grande brune se fichait pas mal de l'éclat meurtrier qu'elle décernait dans les pupilles de son amie. Actuellement, sa tête valait bien toutes les décapitations du monde. Elle allait le regretter, évidemment mais là, elle n'y pensait absolument pas.

Respirant lentement, Claire se redressa calmement et baissa les yeux, examinant l'état dans lequel ses vêtements étaient. Merde, il avait fallut qu'elle mette un haut à la couleur clair, qui était évidemment transparent à présent. Désormais, tout le monde savait qu'elle portait un soutient gorge noir et rose, génial. Son regard se reporta sur son guide du jour, toujours hilare, repliée sur elle-même en se tenant le ventre. Serrant les dents et fronçant les sourcils, la blonde n'hésita pas à une seule seconde. Elle fonça vers son amie, la poussant de toutes ses forces. Ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à l'eau, Fang dans le même état que son agresseur.

La noiraude, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque frontale de la sorte, cligna des yeux tandis que Claire la surplombait, ses mains posées des deux côtés de sa tête, le regard qui criait vengeance.

« - _Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça Fang_ murmura-t-elle en articulant bien tous ses mots.

- _Attends Sunshine, on peut trouver un arrangement_ balbutia l'intéressée, qui commençait tout juste à paniquer.

- _Je ne crois pas non._ »

Se mordant la lèvre, se sachant cerner, Fang examina la situation afin de trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce pétrin. Et tout de suite, la position suggestive qu'elles abordaient lui sauta aux yeux. La malice s'alluma rapidement dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se retenait de sourire. Ainsi, elle plongea ses pupilles dans celles de son amie, où une tempête était en train de s'y passer, et elle glissa lentement ses mains sur le tee-shirt mouillé de son vis-à-vis. Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde se raidit immédiatement, sachant pertinemment ce qui passait dans la tête de son amie.

« - _N'y compte pas Fang_ cracha-t-elle en emprisonnant ses poignets à l'aide se sa main gauche. »

Innocente, l'intéressée leva un sourcil avant de combler les quelques centimètres qui la séparait du visage de sa belle pour y laisser promener ses lèvres. Encore légèrement mouillée, la peau de la blonde était encore plus douce qu'auparavant. Claire serra les dents, refusant de se laisser envahir par le flot de sensations qui commençait à monter. Elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

Lâchant la noiraude, elle se redressa en vitesse, non sans tituber un minimum à cause des roches toujours aussi glissantes et lança un regard peu amène à son adversaire. Cette dernière afficha une moue déçue.

« - _Je ne peux même pas me faire pardonner ?_

- _Tu te feras pardonner en restant bien sage pendant que je te ferais mordre la poussière _répliqua la blonde en croisant les bras. »

Pour toute réponse, son amie grimaça et se redressa en massant son dos. Être allongé sur des pierres, dans l'eau, n'avait rien de très confortable. Son plan ne se déroulait pas réellement comme prévu mais qu'importe, elle arriverait à faire craquer son vis-à-vis. Néanmoins, elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps de sa blonde, qui se révélait sans pudeur maintenant que l'eau avait fait son travail. Bordel, c'était tout bonnement impossible d'avoir un corps aussi parfait que le sien. Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait que pour elle… Enfin, sauf dans ces moments là où il fallait s'acharner un peu, bien sûr.

De son côté, la blonde ne manqua pas non plus de constater l'état de la grande brune et se surprit à avoir quelques pensées… Décalées, comme elle les définissait si bien. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour ne pas tomber dans le piège mais c'était trop tard. Fang avait immédiatement capté son regard. Ca ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha lentement de son amie qui s'obstinait à garder ses yeux vers un gigantesque mur de pierre un peu plus loin. Elle ferait peut-être mieux de fuir en fait, mais ce serait baisser les bras et déclarer ouvertement sa défaite. Elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à la noiraude. Cette dernière avait comblé l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - _Un problème Sunshine ? Tu ne devais pas me faire mordre la poussière ?_ »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressée serra les dents et lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle se refusa bien sûr de laisser ses yeux quitter son visage. Fang avait peut-être surestimé sa blonde, ça paraissait bien trop facile. Mais sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se pencha vers elle afin de lui offrir un doux baiser. Bien sûr, Claire tenta de rester de marbre mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus s'était difficile. Les lèvres de la brune étaient si douces… Se donnant une claque mentale, elle recula vivement, rompant ainsi leur contact. Déçue, Fang fronça les sourcils.

« - _Je sais très bien ce que tu veux faire_ marmonna Claire en croisant les bras.

- _Vraiment ?_ s'amusa la noiraude en s'avançant de nouveau vers elle. _Et qu'est-ce que je veux faire ?_

- _Tu veux… Tu veux…_ »

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle observait son amie avancer vers elle. Bon sang, elle détestait quand elle faisait ça. Sa démarche était horriblement sensuelle, et ses vêtements mouillés n'arrangeaient rien du tout. La blonde sentit la chaleur grimpée d'un cran et elle se surprit à déglutir. Elle n'aurait jamais du proposer de ce rapprocher de cette foutue rivière. Elle allait le regretter. Quoique…

Confiante, Fang encercla une nouvelle fois la taille de sa blonde avant de laisser ses lèvres courir sur la peau douce de son cou. C'était une étrange sensation de sentir les habits trempés de son vis-à-vis collés au sien mais loin d'être désagréable. C'était presque comme si elles étaient peau contre peau. Ainsi, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de ce corps qu'elle ne cessait de désirer et traça une ligne invisible avec sa langue toujours au même endroit. Claire en frissonna et se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'elle devenait impuissante sous les assauts de son amie. Et finalement, elle décida de ne pas y accorder de l'importance, ne pouvant lutter dans tous les cas. Elle laissa donc ses mains se promener dans le dos de la noiraude, sous le bout de tissu toujours trempé. La jeune femme à la peau mate sourit, voyant sa victoire lui tendre les bras.

Quittant son cou, elle parcourut un instant sa mâchoire avant de retrouver ses lèvres qu'elle frôla, arrogante et provocatrice. Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde eut l'irrépressible envie de se jeter sur elle afin de dévorer ce qui lui appartenait mais par simple amour propre, elle resta immobile, ne souhaitant pas céder aussi facilement aux attentes de la brune qui n'attendait que ça. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils, répondant au défi en passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son amie. Cette dernière planta ses ongles dans la peau de son adversaire, lui faisant ainsi regretter amèrement son geste mais sentait pertinemment qu'elle allait flancher d'une minute à l'autre. Sans même se préoccuper de sa réplique, la noiraude glissa ses mains sous le haut mouillé de son amie pour venir lui caresser la peau dans de longues caresses sensuelles. D'abord, elle traça du bout des doigts ses abdominaux avant de remonter un peu plus haut, frôlant ses côtés et contournant son soutient gorge pour venir chatouille le galbe de ses seins. Elle sentait la peau de la blonde frissonner à chaque passage de ses mains, comme si elle l'électrocutait à ce simple contact. Le regard pétillant de malice et de désir, elle s'accrocha aux pupilles de son vis-à-vis et lui mordit sensuellement la lèvre, provocante comme jamais.

Claire aurait bien fermé les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard émeraude mais elle savait quand faisait ça, ses sensations seraient multipliées. C'était toujours comme ça avec Fang. Son attitude la forçait à résister sans arrêt à ce désiré qu'elle créait et qui la dévorait sans cesse. Elle passait leur temps à se combattre. Et pourtant, c'était affreusement bon de se laisser aller. Mais ne l'était-ce pas plus d'y avoir résisté ? Franchement, elle ne savait pas, c'était comme ça, tout simplement. Comme si un déclic venait de se produire, elle cessa de penser, lâchant un long soupir qu'elle fit rapidement taire en scellant ses lèvres avec celles de son amie, entourant ses bras autour de son cou comme une noyée. Evidemment, la brune ne perdit pas de temps pour lui rendre la même passion, frustrée de cette attente qu'elle avait jugé trop longue. Néanmoins, elle adorait voir sa blonde lui résister comme ça, et la voir craquer était toujours un véritable spectacle.

Sous la force de leur étreinte, Fang commença à reculer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tandis que Claire venait glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres en lâchant un gémissement qui enflamma encore plus la passion dont elles étaient toutes les deux éprises. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la grande brune dépara sur un des rochers, tombant ainsi à la renverse, emportant son amie avec elle. Pour autant, aucun des deux ni prêta attention, bien trop focalisées sur les sensations que leur procurait cet échange des plus torride. Glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure exceptionnelle de la blonde, Fang apprécia la douceur de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et le parfum enivrant qu'ils dégageaient. Que Claire dégageait plutôt. Cette dernière rompit le baiser, le souffle court, pour venir directement dévorer le cou de la jeune femme à la peau mate, lui arrachant ainsi quelques gémissements. Elle laissa sa langue tracer des figures géométriques encore inconnues, ses dents se planter dans sa peau délicieuse et ses lèvres laisser leur marque ici et là. Emportées par la passion, les deux jeune femmes en avaient même oublié où elles se trouvaient.

La blonde ramena rapidement son visage au niveau de celui de son amie, sentait déjà un grand vide sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'empressa de combler. La brune en profita pour glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses nues. Elle pouvait remercier l'inventeur du short, un vrai génie. Sous ses caresses, elle sentit sa partenaire s'impatienter avec des gémissements étouffés à l'aide de leur baiser. Et, alors qu'elle allait commettre l'irréparable, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elles étaient dans une rivière. Juste à côté d'un petit parc. Où des gens se promenaient. Arrêtant tous mouvements, provoquant ainsi la surprise de la blonde qui se redressa légèrement au-dessus d'elle, elle lâchant un long soupir, déçue. Et merde. Rapidement, son amie comprit à quoi elle pensait quand son regard se promena sur les alentours et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« - _Merde Fang, c'est de ta faute !_ lança-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- _Ma faute ?! C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !_ se défendit la brune.

- _C'est ça, ne fais pas l'innocente s'il te plait !_ »

Rageusement, elle se releva, observant l'état de ses vêtements d'un air dépité et s'éloigna rapidement du petit point d'eau pour retrouver la terre ferme, si on peut dire. Soupirant, Fang l'imita, plus que frustrée. Et elle allait devoir tenir tout le reste de la journée comme ça ? Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer afin de terminer le travail. Elle savait pertinemment que Claire était dans le même état mais le souligner ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus. Et, pour une fois, elle avait décidé de se montrer raisonnable. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtées au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe.

« - _On va rester là un moment le temps de se sécher un minimum_ déclara la blonde d'un ton sans appel. »

Fang n'avait pas l'intention de discuter. Levant la tête, elle observa un instant le soleil qui trônait fièrement dans le ciel. Il avait intérêt à faire son travail rapidement, qu'elle puisse enfin faire le sien. N'empêche, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un sourire, elle s'assit en tailleur près de sa blonde et lui prit la main, un geste d'amour simple. Mais peut-être avec quelques arrières pensées.


End file.
